


moonshine

by Kandiszucker (whatwhy)



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Fluff and Smut, Gay Bar, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwhy/pseuds/Kandiszucker
Summary: Berlin, 1925. Young Zdravets Galabov has just moved here from a small town in Bulgaria, but he's already met someone who might sweeten his time in the big, intimidating city.





	moonshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkinblade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkinblade/gifts).



Zdravets straightened his battered coat as he took in the establishment before him. The glowing letters above the door read  _ Hollandais _ , and the heavy sweetness of pipe tobacco seeped through the small crack beneath it. There was laughter and song inside, and warmth, no doubt. Warmth that Zdravets was currently sorely lacking. With all of his courage summoned, he entered the world of social people.

Inside, the tobacco smoke was even sweeter and heavier. It filtered the light of the ceiling lights and dipped everything in a dreamlike blue. The tables seemed to bend under the weight of opulent bouquets. Their fragrance mingled with the smoke and the radiator warmth, leaving Zdravets drowsy. A waiter came up to him, and he ordered a gin, praying that he still had enough change in his pocket to pay for it. Having accomplished this one exchange of words with a stranger, he collapsed onto a free chair, and let his nervous gaze wander over the other patrons.

Curiously, there were no women in this establishment at all. According to everything he had heard about Berlin, the women here were particularly fond of excesses, so unless-

Nestled into a corner of the room, a band picked up their instruments and began a floating, shapeless, haunting tune. Around Zdravets, men rose from their chairs, flocked together, embraced each other, and danced - slow movements to the rhythm of the string bass, as airy and self-forgotten as the gentle hum of the clarinet. Zdravets’ eyes widened as the couples melted closer and closer into each other, hands disappearing underneath jackets, underneath shirts, underneath belts... In the far back, a few men were kissing, and Zdravets’ cheeks flushed with a desire he had repressed since his youth.

Next to him, a man cleared his throat. Zdravets jumped and realized that, in his transfixion, he must have poured the better part of his gin on the ground. The man laughed and handed him a handkerchief. He was young, perhaps even a bit younger than Zdravets, and the mess of curly hair on his head underscored the softness of his features. His tanned skin glowed in the dim electrical light, and his jacket was just a little snug on his belly.

“Thank you,” Zdravets said quietly as he returned the now wet handkerchief to its owner.

“Don’t mention it,” he said. “Are you new here? What’s your name?”

“Zdravets.”

The man repeated it, struggling a little with the many consonants. “Nice to meet you, old chap. My name’s Gabriël.

“My pleasure.”

“Say, Zdravets, where are you from? Haven’t seen you here yet at all.”

“I’m from Bulgaria. Came here just yesterday. What about you? Are you from around here?”

Gabriël took a sip of his own gin, swishing it around in his mouth before he answered. “By now you could say so. I grew up in Belgium, though.”

A trickle of excitement ran down Zdravets’ spine. He had been in Berlin for only a day, and he was already becoming a cosmopolitan!

“If you’ve only been here for a day you probably haven’t met a whole lot of people yet, have you?”

“Can’t say I have.”

“If you want me to, I can introduce you to my friends one of these days. They’re all jolly good people. There’s Eefje, for starters; runs a little bar for ladies only just around the corner. She’s Belgian, too, you know? Then there’s Mads. Looks like he’ll beat you black and blue if you breathe in his direction, which is why he always gets hired as a security guy, but really, he’s the sweetest chap I’ve ever met. Martin’s a student, does something really prestigious, like law or something. Smarter than us, and he sure likes to rub it in, but he still drinks like a fish when he’s around us. And then there’s Tim. Frankly, I have no clue what the chap does. He looks like a stiff breeze could knock him over, but rumor has it he’s killed someone. Still, he’s a total sweetheart.”

Zdravets listened intently as Gabriël told him about his little clique. Gabriël’s mannerisms were vivid and animated, and the twinkle in his eyes fascinated Zdravets endlessly. He didn’t seem to tire of talking, either, which Zdravets was immensely grateful for.

“Say, Zdravets,” Gabriël concluded at last. He pronounced the name with greater ease now. “How about you and I shake a leg together?”

Zdravets’ heart skipped a beat. This was all he’d ever dreamed of, back in his bedroom in that sleepy Bulgarian village; to dance with a beautiful man, to kiss him, perhaps- and yet-

“I can’t.”

“What? Why?” Gabriël’s face fell, and so did Zdravets’ heart.

“I never learned how to.”

“Oh!” Gabriël laughed. “If that’s the problem - how about you and I go back to my place, and I teach you?”

Zdravets’ breath hitched at Gabriël’s insinuation. “Sounds marvelous.”

 

Gabriël’s body was pressed against Zdravets’ as they moved to the music of the cheap gramophone, but Gabriël had given up on instructing long ago. 

Presently, he was busy kissing and biting and sucking on Zdravets’ neck, leaving him gasping for air. Gabriël’s hand brushed against his crotch, seemingly accidental, and Zdravets hissed; but then Gabriël caressed him in earnest, leaving him dizzy with desire. He was almost in a trance when Gabriël pushed him onto his bed, tugging and pulling on Gabriël’s clothes, desperate to get both of them naked and closer, closer, closer.

“Please,” he whispered, “take me.”

Gabriël took his time, kissing Zdravets sweetly as his fingers pushed into him, constantly brushing against a spot that drove him mad with pleasure and longing. 

When Gabriël entered him at last, Zdravets let out a shout that surely must have alerted the neighbors, but it was a shout of pleasure, not pain. Gabriël still kissed him all over, his lips tickling, and his laughter mixed with moans.

Gabriël embraced him tenderly after they came, and with one last kiss, they fell asleep arm in arm.


End file.
